Souvenirs enfouis
by Dryades
Summary: Shiryu a perdu la mémoire surla façon dont il s'est ouvert au cosmos. Des secrets, des sentiments, des conséquences, tout autant d'éléments qui auraient pu affecter sa vie s'il en avait eu conscience et dont seule Shunrei connait l'existence et qu'elle cache depuis longtemps, mais tout se sait un jour ou l'autre. les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, propriété de Masami Kurumada.


**Souvenirs enfouis**

Shiryu était de retour aux Cinq Pics après de nombreuses batailles menées au nom d'Athéna. Il était heureux d'être de retour chez lui, mais cette fois-ci il n'était pas revenu uniquement pour se ressourcer. Il était là pour une question une question qu'on lui avait posé et à laquelle il aurait normalement dut pouvoir répondre, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas et depuis cette interrogation hantait son esprit. Il entendait encore la voie de son ami Seiya :

« Dit Shiryu on connait tous le pourquoi du comment de chacune de nos techniques, comment on a appris à les maîtrisées, qui nous les a enseignées, la façon dont chacun de nous s'est éveillé à son cosmos intérieur. Mais avec toi il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre et malgré toutes les fois où j'y ai pensé ça reste une véritable énigme… »

« Voyons Seiya ! » lui avait-il répondu, « tu sais très bien d'où vient le Sho Ryu Ah, le vieux maître me l'a appris en m'opposant à la cascade de Rozan… »

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça, tout le monde connait la colère du Dragon » l'avait interrompu seiya, « Mais ta révélation ? Dans quelles circonstances ton cosmos s'est-il imposé à toi ? Comment as-tu découvert ta véritable force ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai. On ne sait rien à propos de ça » avait rajouté Shun.

« Peut-être ne veut-il pas en parler » avait lancé Hyoga.

Après plusieurs hypothèses imaginées par ses amis, il leur avait tout simplement répondu, qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée du pourquoi de cet éveil, ni même du comment. En effet, il avait complètement perdu la mémoire de cette journée-là, il était victime d'une amnésie légère concernant, heureusement pour lui se disait-il souvent, une seule journée de sa vie.

Mais ça n'avait beau être que les souvenirs d'un jour, il s'agissait tout de même de l'une des journées les plus importantes de sa vie. Le jour où il avait réveillé le Dragon qui sommeillait en lui. Et c'est pour ça qu'il était revenu en Chine aujourd'hui, pour donner une réponse à son esprit confus.

Le vieux maître était installé comme à son habitude sur la pointe du rocher faisant face à l'imposante chute d'eau. Il ne s'était pas encore tourné vers lui mais Shiryu savait que son maître avait déjà ressentit l'approche de son cosmos, il était inutile d'essayer de le surprendre par une visite imprévue. Il s'approcha de lui doucement et en silence afin de ne pas le déranger en pleine méditation.

A peine eut-il finit de longer le rocher que son maître ouvrit lentement les yeux, et sans même le regarder lui dit :

« Tu as l'air perturbé jeune Dragon, où alors n'est-ce que la fatigue du voyage ? »

Shiryu avait l'habitude du comportement à la fois solennel et protecteur du vieil homme, il ne se formalisa donc pas du fait qu'il ne prenne pas la peine de feindre la surprise de le voir, ni qu'il ne lui demande comment son élève se portait. Le chevalier savait bien à quel point il était transparent pour son maître, et cela le mettait parfois dans l'embarras.

« Maître » salua le Dragon en s'inclinant respectueusement. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Voyons, Shiryu. Tu ne vas pas essayer de me faire croire que c'est pour me poser cette question que tu as fais tant de kilomètres. Je suis bien trop vieux pour perdre mon temps en politesses et tu es bien trop intelligent pour perdre le tien en bavardage vain et stérile. » Fit remarquer l'homme sans ciller. Sans bouger la tête, il lança alors de coté un regard inquisiteur à son disciple.

« Oui, maître » répondit vivement le jeune homme tout en s'asseyant, faisant face à son mentor. « Je suis en effet à la poursuite de réponses que je n'arrive pas, malgré mes efforts de concentration, à découvrir » continua-t-il.

« Quel est donc le sujet de ce questionnement ? » interrogea l'homme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et qui continuait d'observer inlassablement le flot continu de la cascade.

« Le Dragon » répondit net Shiryu. « Comment le Dragon s'est-il manifesté ? Quel évènement l'a poussé à se réveiller ? La seule chose qui m'ai prouvée que ça c'était passé, c'est le tatouage inscrit dans ma peau… Mais je n'ai aucun souvenir, mon esprit semble s'être comme enfuit lors de ce moment » conclut-il l'air perdu et désorienté.

Le vieil homme soupira et esquissa le premier mouvement depuis le début de leur conversation en penchant la tête vers le sol et en fixant son regard sur la pierre dure et froide sur laquelle il était installé.

« Shiryu… Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question » avoua-t-il l'air navré tandis que son élève semblait de plus en plus perdu. « Je n'étais pas là lorsque c'est arrivé tu le sais bien. Seuls Kahann et Shunrei étaient alors présents, tout comme toi Kahann a perdu le souvenir de ce jour, quant à Shunrei les rares explications qu'elle ne m'ait donnée ne m'ont jamais réellement permis de comprendre » expliqua-t-il.

Kahann était le jeune homme que le vieux maître avait accepté de prendre comme disciple quelques années après le départ d'Okkho. Il avait été confié au maître chinois par les habitants de son village situé bien plus au sud qui comptaient sur lui pour les protéger des bandits et truands qui passaient parfois dans la région pour piller et mettre à sac les demeures des paysans sans défenses. Il avait été choisi car ayant passé la plupart de son enfance comme apprenti du forgeron, il était de loin le plus fort de tous les jeunes du village. Après avoir apprit les rudiments du combat il était retourné exécuter sa mission auprès des siens. Kahann était aussi blond que Shiryu était brun, les cheveux courts avec des mèches partant dans tous les sens, de profond yeux gris ne reflétant rien d'autre que la satisfaction qu'il avait de lui-même. Il était très fier d'avoir été choisis parmi tous les autres jeunes hommes du village et avait toujours aimé faire état de sa force.

Le jeune chevalier semblait anéantit, comment pourrait-il jamais atteindre une parfaite maîtrise de son cosmos s'il ne savait pas de quelle façon il en avait fait naitre l'explosion.

« Peut-être pourrais-tu aller parler à Shunrei » proposa le vieux sage. « Elle n'a jamais été très loquace sur ce sujet, toutes les fois où je l'ai questionnée elle s'en est toujours tenue au strict minimum et m'a toujours rapporté le même discourt, mot pour mot, comme une litanie qu'elle aurait apprise par cœur » narra-t-il, « Mais cela s'explique peut-être parce que je suis son grand-père, elle ne me dit pas tout. Si toi tu allais la voir elle t'en dirait peut-être plus qu'à moi. Vous deux, avez toujours été très proches et très liés. Elle aura alors plus de facilités à se confier. »

« Oui maître, vous avez raison » acquiesça le jeune homme. « Je lui parlerais demain, je ne voudrais pas l'embêter avec ça dès ce soir. Je vais profiter de ma visite pour passer un peu de temps avec elle. Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas revenu et que je ne l'ai pas revue. J'espère… » il stoppa un instant la course de ses mots en même temps qu'il se relevait.

« …qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas » finit-il par dire en un souffle l'air gêné en s'éloignant lentement.

Le vieux maître rit faiblement en pensant à ces tourtereaux, tous deux trop timides et trop peu sûrs d'eux face à l'autre pour pouvoir s'avouer leurs sentiments, « Ils ne changeront donc jamais » murmura-t-il pour lui-même tout en suivant le cosmos de Shiryu qui se dirigeait vers la maison.

Alors qu'il s'approchait doucement de la demeure faiblement éclairée, il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, cela faisait maintenant près de trois mois qu'il n'avait pas vu la jeune fille. Il se sentait nerveux à l'idée de la retrouver, et honteux de ne pas être revenu plus tôt.

Il poussa doucement la porte et entra. Elle se tenait debout dans la cuisine face au plan de travail sur lequel elle préparait le dîner. Elle lui tournait le dos et ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Sa chevelure noire comme les cieux attachée en une longue tresse qui lui balayait les reins. Le regard du jeune homme s'attarda quelques secondes sur les courbes gracieuses de la fille qui avait toujours fait partie de sa vie, du moins lui semblait-il. Shiryu s'approcha d'elle doucement et en silence, désirant la surprendre.

Dos à la porte d'entrée, Shunrei entendit un léger grincement du parquet qui craquait sous le poids de quelqu'un qui approchait.

« Le repas sera bientôt près maître » dit-elle sans se détourner de sa tâche, « désirez-vous que je vous en apporte une assiette ou dînerez-vous à l'intérieur ce soir ? » questionna-t-elle sans se douter qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à la bonne personne. Le silence fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint, le vieil homme avait dut continuer son chemin sans l'entendre, pensa-t-elle. Elle resterait donc encore seule ce soir. Soudainement, elle entendit le bruissement d'un tissu mais concentrée comme elle l'était sur son travail et dans ses pensées elle n'y porta pas plus d'attention.

« Tu devrais être plus prudente Shunrei, on entre dans cette maison comme on le désire » lui souffla à l'oreille Shiryu qui s'était imperceptiblement glissé derrière elle.

Elle sursauta et émis un léger cri de frayeur, quand elle se retourna vivement, elle faillit décoller une gifle au jeune homme qu'elle n'avait alors pas encore reconnu. Shiryu arrêta de justesse sa main en attrapant doucement le poignet de la jeune fille.

« C'est comme ça que tu dis bonjour maintenant ? » plaisanta-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien et en profitant de la douceur de la chair fébrile du poignet de la jeune femme prisonnier de ses doigts.

Shunrei ouvrit des yeux ébahis, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette visite impromptue.

« Shiryu ! » prononça-t-elle essoufflée. Son visage prit une couleur écarlate de confusion, elle retira vivement sa main de celle du jeune homme et baissa les yeux embarrassée. « Quelle peur tu m'as faite ! Je croyais que c'était le maître, tu aurais dû me prévenir ! » Lui reprocha-t-elle gentiment en esquissant un timide sourire.

« Je voulais… te faire une surprise » confessa le jeune homme, gêné et rougissant.

« Et bien c'est réussi, tu m'as fait une peur bleue. Mais que fais-tu ici ? » Interrogea-t-elle, « Je veux dire ici, aux Cinq Pics. Ne devrais-tu pas te trouver en Grèce, au sanctuaire d'Athéna ? ». La curiosité envahit son esprit accompagnée de la peur qu'une mauvaise nouvelle ne surgisse de la bouche du chevalier.

« Eh bien, pas particulièrement non, la paix règne pour l'instant », la jeune fille se ressentit vivre à ces mots et soupira d'aise. « Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas heureuse de me revoir ? Tu sais je peux repartir dès maintenant si tu veux » dit-il en désignant la porte de la main d'un air taquin.

La jeune fille réprima un rire, « Shiryu ! Ne sois pas idiot ! Bien sur que je suis contente que tu sois de retour, j'ai juste été surprise, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. »

Après le plaisir des retrouvailles, chacun vaquèrent à leur occupation jusqu'au dîner durant lequel le vieux maître et Shunrei écoutèrent les nouvelles et histoires du monde raconter par Shiryu, la nuit tomba et il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher.

Le soleil entra dans la chambre de Shiryu et fit apparaître des couleurs orangées sous ses paupières closes. La matinée était déjà bien avancée mais son voyage l'avait fatigué, il traina encore un peu dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider à quitter le moelleux de son matelas. L'esprit toujours embrumé par le sommeil il trouva tout de même la force de s'extirper du confort dans lequel il se lovait, après tout sa venue en Chine n'était pas une visite de courtoisie et il n'était pas là par hasard. Il était venu chercher des réponses.

Il se prépara lentement tout en réfléchissant à ce que son maître lui avait dit la veille au soir. Il fallait qu'il parle à Shunrei, elle était le seul témoin de l'évènement encore conscient de ce qui c'était réellement passé. Il ne comptait pas la bombarder de questions à peine la journée entamée, il voulait d'abord passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie, il ne voulait pas la brusquer ni la blesser en lui montrant qu'il n'était là que pour satisfaire un besoin irrépressible de savoir. Malgré les sombres raisons de sa venue, il était heureux de la revoir, de pouvoir avoir un peu de temps privilégié avec elle. Il pourrait l'aider dans ses travaux quotidien, la soulager de ses tâches répétitives, la remercier de tout ce qu'elle avait déjà fait pour lui. Sa présence, le réconfort qu'elle lui apportait, les soins qu'elle lui promulguait lorsqu'il se blessait à l'entraînement.

Shiryu sentit une vague de chaleur emplir son être, un sourire se dessina sur son visage à la pensée de tous ces moments.

A l'extérieur, assise sur les marches faisant face au jardin sauvage qui entourait la maison et adossée à une grosse poutre de bois, Shunrei fixait son attention sur un travail de couture. Sa fine silhouette, baignée par les rayons du soleil, donnait des airs féeriques à l'espace environnant. La jeune fille était vêtue d'un top blanc avec des bretelles dorées et d'une jupe plissée jaune clair lui arrivant jusqu'au dessous du genou. Shiryu détailla ses fins mollets et ses chevilles délicates ornementés par les rubans de ses ballerines assorties aux couleurs de son haut. Elle était à couper le souffle. Les yeux de Shiryu brillaient d'émerveillement.

Il s'approcha d'elle en douceur.

« Bonjour Shunrei » la salua-t-il gentiment.

« Shiryu »

« Tu es éblouissante » dit-il l'air embarrassé.

La jeune femme rougit face à cet aveu. « Ne dis pas ça… » Commença-t-elle.

« Mais c'est le cas » insista le chevalier, « c'est une nouvelle tenue ? ».

« Oui… Je… J'en avais assez de toujours porter le même ensemble, il était usé et abîmé… Je ne parvenais plus à… le rapiécé » avoua-t-elle honteuse, « Je suis descendue au village il y a quelques temps, j'ai acheté des rouleaux de tissus. J'ai pu me confectionner quelques broutilles. » Expliqua Shunrei.

« Ne sois pas si modeste, c'est très réussi et je te trouve resplendissante ». Shiryu s'attarda un instant sans rien dire avant de continuer. « Accepterais-tu… » Il se tut un moment encore, hésitant. Shunrei le regardait d'un œil encourageant, et attendant la suite de sa requête, que voulait-il lui demandé qui soit si difficile, se demanda-t-elle.

« Accepterais-tu… » reprit-il soudainement, «… de te promener avec moi ? » Finit-il par dire en baissant les yeux au sol, les joues légèrement rosies. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça avait été si dur de lui poser cette simple question. Il avait l'impression de faire face à une grande dame à qui, pour faire la cour, il faut user de toutes les convenances et politesses existantes. L'élégance qu'elle affichait aujourd'hui était parvenue à déstabiliser le chevalier. Ce n'était plus la petite fille qu'il avait connu toute sa vie durant, mais une jeune femme en pleine possession de ses charmes.

La jeune fille sourit en plissant légèrement les yeux d'amusement devant l'étrange attitude de son ami, « Oui bien sur, avec plaisir » lui répondit-elle.

Ils se trouvaient dans la profonde et majestueuse forêt où ils s'étaient si souvent baladés durant leur enfance. Côte à côte, leurs mains se frôlaient à chacun de leur pas. L'attente de ce contact entre deux enjambées semblait durer des heures pour le jeune homme, et lorsqu'il arrivait enfin, le doux effleurement ne durait même pas une seconde complète.

« Shunrei, … » commença calmement Shiryu, « …je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas revenu par hasard ou pour une simple visite. Si je suis là, c'est pour découvrir quelque chose… » le trac interrompit la sérénité de son discours, il craignit un instant de ne pouvoir continuer, l'appréhension l'envahissant peu à peu, il reprit calmement son souffle, Shunrei l'observait, inquiète, du coin de l'œil, « … quelque chose de primordiale pour moi, et toi seule, Shunrei, peut m'aider » sa voix se brisa de nouveau mais cette fois il resta muré dans le silence, ne sachant par où commencer et de quelle façon amener sur le terrain ce sujet qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

« Shiryu, … tu sais que je suis prête à faire tout ce qui est possible pour t'aider. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? » Interrogea-t-elle soudainement l'air soucieuse.

« Si ! Evidemment que j'ai confiance en toi » s'exclama-t-il, désirant de tout son cœur en convaincre la jeune fille qui affichait un regard attristé plongé sur ses pieds qui continuaient d'avancer, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt.

« Alors, parle-moi, dis-moi. De quoi s'agit-il ? » L'encouragea Shunrei.

« Te souviens-tu du jour où pour la première fois, j'ai fait exploser mon cosmos ? Tu sais que je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de ce jour et comme tu étais présente, j'espérais que toi, tu pourrais m'en dire davantage, me décrire ce qui s'est passé » Il se tourna vers Shunrei qui n'avait toujours rien répondu.

Elle n'était plus à coté de lui. Elle s'était arrêtée de marcher et se tenait à deux ou trois mètres du jeune homme qui la regardait incrédule. Son visage trahissait son désarroi, elle sentait le regard perçant de Shiryu posé sur elle, son cœur refusait de reprendre un rythme normal. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il aborde ce sujet ? se demanda-t-elle. C'était le passé, un passé qu'elle préférait laisser dormir au fond de l'oubli.

« Shunrei ? » l'appela doucement Shiryu comme pour la faire revenir à la réalité. « Shunrei ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? » La questionna-t-il, « On peut s'arrêter un moment si tu veux ? ».

La sollicitude de son ami face à son soudain mal-être la toucha. « Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire je te remercie » malgré sa tentative pour le rassurer, il ne cessait de la dévisager, ses traits broyer par l'inquiétude. « Je vais bien, je t'assure » promit Shunrei. « Continuons » lança-t-elle en s'avançant plus en avant dans les entrailles du bois.

Shiryu n'ayant pas saisit la source qui avait provoqué la courte catatonie de la jeune fille, continua sur le sujet précédemment énoncé.

« …comme il s'agit d'un moment important dans ma vie, j'ai besoin de savoir comment ça c'est déroulé, quel est l'élément qui a déclenché l'explosion de mon cosmos. Il n'y a que de cette façon que je parviendrais peut-être un jour à avoir un parfait contrôle du septième sens, si je réussis à conquérir une parfaite connaissance de l'élément déclencheur alors je pourrais égaler les meilleurs chevaliers et aurais un puissant avantage sur mes adversaires, tu comprends ? Mais je n'y arriverais que grâce à toi, tu es la seule à savoir ce qui est arrivé. Veux-tu bien m'aider, Shunrei ? » Conclut-il en regardant intensément son amie qui marchait de concert avec lui et qui n'avait ni ouvert la bouche, ni levé les yeux depuis la reprise de leur marche. « Shunrei ? Tu m'écoutes » demanda-t-il gentiment et d'une voix douce, comme pour ne pas la réveiller trop brusquement.

« Oui, je t'ai écouté » lui répondit la jeune fille sans toutefois détourné les yeux de ses pieds.

« Alors… ? » insista-t-il afin de l'encourager.

« Pourquoi est-ce si important ? C'est arrivé il y a une éternité au moins, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir pourquoi, quand, comment et dans le détail ce qui c'est passé » s'emballa tout d'un coup la petite brune, battant l'air avec sa longue et soyeuse chevelure.

Shiryu fut surpris du revirement d'humeur inattendu de son amie. Il s'arrêta et pris délicatement la main de la jeune fille entre les siennes pour qu'elle en fasse de même. « Shunrei, je suis sûr que tu comprend très bien pourquoi j'ai besoin de savoir… » Il s'arrêta de parler un instant, puis repris, « …de plus, je sais que c'est depuis ce jour que tu ne me regardes plus en face ».

Shunrei tressaillit et retira sa main de celles de Shiryu, « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi voyons, de quoi parles-tu ? », durant tout le long de sa réponse elle s'était détourné du chevalier et faisait voyager ses yeux du sol au ciel en passant par les arbres mais sans jamais croiser le regard qui ne cessait de l'observer.

« Tu vas me dire maintenant que c'est moi qui me fais des idées peut-être » lui lança-t-il plus sévèrement en la prenant par les épaules et en rapprochant légèrement son corps du sien, « Regarde-moi Shunrei. » lui souffla-t-il sur un ton de supplication, le visage brisé par la peine.

Shunrei n'y parvenait pas, elle ne pouvait pas regarder cet homme dans les yeux, c'était devenu trop dur depuis ce jour. Elle sentait en elle son cœur s'emballer, ses jambes flageolaient sous son poids, si les bras de Shiryu ne la retenaient pas elle serait déjà tombé à terre. Elle ferma les yeux et détourna la tête une fois de plus.

« Regarde-moi » cria Shiryu d'une voix dure et déjà plus assurée en resserrant sa prise autour des bras de Shunrei.

« Aïe ! Lâche-moi Shiryu tu me fais mal ! » Pleura-t-elle.

A la vue des larmes de la jeune fille, Shiryu sentit la colère qui avait monté en lui d'un coup se dissiper tout aussi rapidement. Il la lâcha et recula de quelques pas effrayé par la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Shunrei glissa doucement au sol en laissant s'échapper de ses lèvres quelques hoquets de peur et de tristesse.

« Shunrei je… » Bredouilla Shiryu qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de la fille aux yeux rougis par les larmes, il reprit immédiatement ses esprits en la voyant ainsi, si perdue et désorientée. Il plongea vers elle en se confondant en excuse.

« Shunrei pardonne-moi, je suis… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne voulais pas… » Il n'osa pas la toucher de peur de la briser. « Je t'ai fait mal ? » s'enquit-il inquiet.

Une fois son souffle reprit et ses larmes calmées, Shunrei parvint à reprendre quelques couleurs. « Non, ça va. Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai été surprise voilà tout, je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction de ta part » le rassura-t-elle.

« Et moi donc… » Admit Shiryu.

Elle lui sourit gentiment en passant une main réconfortante sur le front et la joue du jeune homme. La chaleur de cette caresse fit battre son cœur la chamade, il aurait aimé avoir le courage de prendre sa main et d'y déposer un baiser dans sa paume. Shiryu ne savait pas et ne comprenait pas d'où venaient ces sentiments et ces sensations nouvelles. Mais depuis un certain temps déjà, ils se manifestaient lorsqu'il était près de Shunrei, une douce chaleur se diffusait dans son corps.

Il prit la main de Shunrei et l'aida à se lever. Ils s'éloignèrent quelque peu du sentier qu'ils avaient emprunté et s'installèrent sur le tronc d'un arbre mort conduit par la main rassurante de Shiryu.

La crise passée et bien derrière eux une explication était néanmoins devenu nécessaire.

« Shunrei » commença Shiryu en caressant doucement les mains tremblantes de la jeune fille qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché, « J'ai tout de même le droit de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là, j'ai tout oublié tu le sais. Comment crois-tu que je me sois senti ? J'avais tout oublié de cette journée et après que je ne me sois réveillé tu ne me regardais plus et durant près d'un mois on ne s'est quasiment pas adressé la parole. Tu m'évitais constamment… » Persévéra-t-il.

« Ce n'était pas si facile pour moi, Shiryu. » le coupa net la jeune femme assise près de lui, qui regardait leurs deux genoux se toucher.

« Mais quoi ? Dis-moi, expliques-moi, je ne demande qu'à comprendre. » Supplia Shiryu en relevant doucement le visage de Shunrei vers lui pour qu'elle le regarde. A peine eut-il le temps de plonger ses yeux bleus dans le regard larmoyant de la jeune fille qu'elle se détourna de lui une fois de plus. Il soupira.

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? » l'interrogea-t-elle espérant vainement la moindre étincelle dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

« Non. Je ne me rappelle même pas de mettre levé ce matin-là » précisa-t-il l'air désespéré, « je me souviens d'avoir éteint la lumière la veille au soir au moment de me coucher et de ne mettre réveillé que le lendemain au crépuscule avec toi qui me veillait sur une chaise près du lit. J'avais mal partout, et je me demandais ce qui se passait pour que tu ais un air aussi triste et inquiet. » avoua Shiryu, « Sur le coup j'ai même cru qu'il était arrivé malheur au vieux maître, tu paraissais si désemparée ».

A ces mots elle lui adressa un faible sourire qui agit sur lui comme un baume qu'on lui passait sur le cœur, la voir se ragaillardir doucement le faisait se sentir mieux.

« Kahann était dans le même état que moi, et ne se souvenait plus de rien également à son réveil » continua-t-il, « Le maître nous a dit que tu lui avais expliqué nous avoir vu nous entraîner en combattant l'un contre l'autre, et que au bout d'un moment nous nous sommes tous deux retrouver à terre évanouis, sauf que moi j'avais la marque du Dragon qui me brûlait la peau » finit-il par conclure. « Mais il a bien dut se passer quelque chose pour que mon cosmos s'éveille ainsi et pour que tu sois si différente et distante avec moi après, et même avec Kahann, bien que tu ne l'ait jamais réellement apprécié après ce jour tu lui montrais une réelle antipathie ».

« Bien sur que je n'étais pas agréable avec lui ! » s'enflamma Shunrei, « Il passait son temps à m'appelé _chérie_ ou _cocotte_ et à soulever ma jupe en jouant les gros bras » s'énerva-t-elle. Embarrassée par l'attitude qu'elle venait d'avoir, elle se calma aussitôt et reporta son attention sur ses genoux.

Shiryu fut amusé et attendri par l'emportement soudain de la douce jeune fille. « Dis-moi. Que c'est-il passé d'autre ? » Demanda Shiryu qui se sentait très touché par cette histoire. « Je me moque des ressentiments que tu éprouvais à l'encontre de Kahann, ce n'était qu'un idiot trop sûr de lui et qui aimait rouler des mécaniques auprès de toi » plaisanta-t-il en lançant un sourire rassurant à Shunrei, « Ce qui m'intéresse par contre c'est pourquoi tu étais fâchée contre moi »

« Je n'étais pas fâchée » s'offusqua Shunrei, « Et quelle importance maintenant, ça fait longtemps, il n'y a plus rien à en dire » lança-t-elle tentant de se sortir de cette conversation par une pirouette, seulement Shiryu ne se fit pas avoir et insista sur le fait qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de zone d'ombre concernant ce jour et que dans le fond elle ne lui avait encore rien révélé.

« Je t'en prie Shunrei » lui dit-il humblement, « Raconte-moi ».

Après maintes objections de la part de la jeune femme elle se résolut finalement à lui révéler le déroulement de cette journée.

« C'était à peu près huit mois avant ton départ pour le tournoi galactique… » Débuta doucement Shunrei.

**LONGTEMPS AVANT CE JOUR**

Shunrei descendait à la cave les bras chargé de son nécessaire de toilette, la découverte de cette source d'eau dans les fondations de la maison était une véritable bénédiction pour elle. Elle avait creusé un peu plus profondément et solidifié les parois grâce à des pierres qu'elle avait disposées en cercle afin de délimiter les rebords de la source. Avec effort et patience elle avait finalement réussit à aménager une salle de bain, enfin un peu de confort dans cette maison rustique, pensait-elle souvent. Un réseau de canalisation naturel permettait le renouvellement constant de l'eau et afin de réchauffer l'eau, il suffisait juste de mettre quelque galet près du feu qu'elle faisait chauffer au niveau de la petite cheminée que Shiryu l'avait aidé à installer exprès pour, puis de les plonger ensuite dans l'eau froide qui se réchauffait à leur contact et produisait beaucoup de vapeur.

Cette nouvelle installation lui permettait au moins une fois par jour de s'occuper correctement d'elle et de se distraire de ses corvées quotidiennes en se détendant dans un bon bain chaud. De plus, ça la changeait de la cascade froide et brutale un peu plus loin sur la rivière qui jusqu'ici lui avait toujours servit de douche, et durant laquelle elle devait surveiller partout autour d'elle que personne n'arrive à l'improviste et surtout pas Kahann qui trouvait toujours de nouveaux moyens pour lui rendre la vie impossible. Heureusement, dans ces cas-là elle prévenait Shiryu lequel s'arrangeait alors pour distraire et éloigner le nouvel élève.

A ces souvenirs désagréables elle apprécia d'autant plus lorsqu'elle plongea son corps dans l'eau chaude. Quelque jour plus tôt un marchand de passage avait installé son stand en ville et elle y avait trouvé des sels de bains et du bain moussant. Elle décida de les inaugurés aujourd'hui, ce n'était que le début de l'après-midi, mais la matinée avait été rude, elle avait donc décidé de s'accorder alors un léger supplément par l'usage de ces nouveaux produits.

Les sels répandirent dans toutes la pièce un agréable parfum léger transporté par la vapeur, et le bain moussant remplit lui aussi rapidement son office. Des tas de bulles commencèrent à émergées de l'eau. Après quelques minutes seulement Shunrei en fut totalement recouverte et l'on ne pouvait même plus apercevoir l'eau qu'il y avait en dessous. La jeune fille se décontracta et allongea entièrement ses jambes dans cette baignoire quasi-naturelle en s'adossant à la paroi de pierres et se laissa même aller à fermer les yeux.

Elle les rouvrit quelques minutes plus tard en entendant la porte de la cave s'ouvrir puis se refermer.

Shiryu descendit les marches raides qui menaient aux fondations de la maison, il avait besoin de récupérer un peu d'équipement nécessaire à son entraînement. Le maître lui avait dit qu'il pouvait se reposer pour la journée mais il était bien décidé à continuer de travailler. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé en bas des escaliers de bois, son teint vira au rouge pivoine en s'apercevant que Shunrei était installée dans la baignoire qu'ils étaient parvenus à aménager ensemble, entièrement nue du moins le supposait-il puisqu'il parvenait à peine à distinguer ses fines épaules qui dépassait de la mousse blanche qui recouvrait toutes la surface de l'eau.

« Shiryu » cria-t-elle à la fois effrayée et embarrassée et qui avait elle-même un teint cramoisi à présent.

Le jeune homme détourna vivement le regard et se retourna faisant maintenant face au mur longeant l'escalier. « Shunrei » s'apostropha-t-il confus, « Je… je suis navré… je ne savais pas que tu… que tu étais là » parvint-il difficilement à bredouiller. « Je… je n'ai rien… je n'ai rien vu, je te le jure » s'excusa le jeune homme en trébuchant sur chaque syllabes tellement son embarras était grand. « Avec toutes ces bulles, je t'assure on ne voit rien en travers » tenta-t-il afin de rassurer la jeune fille qu'il savait très timide et pudique. « Bon, je… je vais te laisser… je m'en vais… pardonne moi encore… je ferais attention la prochaine fois »

« Ce n'est rien Shiryu » prononça-t-elle alors d'une petite voix à peine audible, les premiers mots qui sortaient de ses lèvres après l'incident furent comme un apaisement pour l'esprit alors troublé de Shiryu, « De toute façon tu n'as rien vu, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle pour que le jeune homme le lui confirme bel et bien, l'inquiétude transparaissant dans sa voix.

Dès qu'il sentait Shunrei s'inquiéter ou avoir peur, Shiryu ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir se rapprocher d'elle pour la rassurer. Il se retourna alors et lui répéta en la regardant dans les yeux, « Je te jure, je n'ai rien vu ». D'ailleurs il se surprit de ne pas se sentir aussi embarrassé qu'au début en se retournant, au départ il lui avait dit n'avoir rien vu à cause du choc de l'avoir trouvé là sans s'y attendre et aussi pour la rassurer mais maintenant qu'il était calme il pouvait effectivement s'apercevoir qu'il ne voyait strictement rien mise à part un amas de bulle émergent de la surface et le buste de Shunrei qui le regardait en rougissant.

« Pourquoi es-tu descendu ? » interrogea Shunrei.

« Je… hum » durant un court instant il fut incapable de se souvenir pourquoi il était là, « Je… » Shunrei le regarda l'air indéchiffrable, puis son regard se posa sur ce qui se trouvait derrière la jeune fille et la mémoire lui revint alors d'un coup, « Je suis venu chercher du matériel… pour l'entraînement » réussit-il finalement à répondre, le rose lui montait de nouveau au visage, son calme se dissipant peu à peu en voyant que Shunrei le dévisageait.

« Puisque tu es là maintenant et que tu m'as promis que tu ne voyais rien… » Commença-t-elle en lui lançant un regard l'avertissant que ça avait intérêt à être vrai, « Tu n'as qu'à continuer ce que tu étais venu faire » conclut la jeune fille.

Shiryu la regarda surpris, « Et puis… » poursuivit-elle, « … tu me feras un peu la conversation » finit-elle par proposer en riant devant l'étonnement de Shiryu.

« D'accord » prononça-t-il simplement, il se mit alors en mouvement et se dirigea de l'autre côté de la pièce en faisant le tour de la source. « Veux-tu que je te donne une autre pierre ? » proposa galamment le jeune homme en désignant la cheminée qui conservait encore quelques galets au chaud.

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant et accepta l'offre. Shiryu pris une pince en fonte réservée à cet effet et attrapa l'un des galets. « Attention à tes jambes » prévint-il en s'approchant du bassin, il stoppa une seconde et rougit de nouveau suite à la mention du corps nu de Shunrei puis l'avertit de la suite « je ne voudrais pas te brûler ». La jeune fille acquiesça et après qu'il eut perçut un mouvement dans l'eau le prévenant que Shunrei s'était légèrement déplacé il plongea le galet dans l'eau qui émit un sifflement et dégagea beaucoup de vapeur à son contact.

Il se releva et continua en direction du fond. Malgré ses efforts il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur la série d'équipement qui lui faisait face, il ne cessait de tourner imperceptiblement la tête pour apercevoir Shunrei qui, là où elle était, lui tournait le dos, et plus précisément il tentait d'avoir un meilleur aperçu de sa nuque. En effet elle portait une coiffure qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue. Ses longs cheveux de jais était relevés et maintenus par une baguette, certaines mèches ayant réussies à se libérer couraient le long de ses délicates épaules de nacres et se perdaient dans les profondeurs de l'eau.

Il se sentait comme hypnotisé, la jeune fille avait, sans s'en rendre compte, capturé son regard. Inconsciemment, il s'était complètement retourné et la découvrait d'un nouvel œil plus vorace que jamais qui se délectait de la vue des seules parties du corps de Shunrei visible, c'est-à-dire ses épaules, le haut de son dos, et sa nuque, fine, fraîche, douce, à fleur de peau. Shiryu fut secoué d'un sursaut lorsque la jeune fille bougea. Elle venait de faire jaillir de l'eau l'une de ses jambes, une jambe de porcelaine, sur laquelle elle appliqua du savon en faisant courir ses doigts délicats sur tout son long. Cet acte agita le désir de Shiryu comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. Soumis à une sorte de transe de laquelle il ne parvenait pas à s'extraire, il s'approcha du bassin en silence et s'agenouilla lentement. Il tendit une main vers la peau luisante et en sueur. Il avait beau être mort de peur en son for intérieur, c'était plus fort que lui, il ne parvenait plus à se contrôler.

Une fois la peur de la surprise dépassée, Shunrei s'était de nouveau laissé aller dans l'eau chaude, et s'évertuait maintenant à oublier toutes les tensions qui parcouraient son corps. Elle ne se sentait plus gênée du fait que Shiryu soit là, au contraire sa présence avait toujours eue l'effet bénéfique de la rassurer et de la calmer, et malgré sa pudeur et sa timidité maladive, elle avait confiance en Shiryu et le croyait quand il lui disait qu'il ne pouvait rien voir à travers les bulles et la mousse qui recouvrait son corps. Il lui avait même apporté un des galets qui était resté dans la cheminée afin de réchauffer l'eau, c'était le garçon le plus attentionné qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Certes elle n'avait pas beaucoup de point de comparaison, mais entre Okkho l'ancien disciple, Kahann le nouveau et les hommes qu'elle croisait lorsqu'elle descendait au village elle savait tout de même si un garçon était bien ou non. Shiryu l'avait toujours protégé et faisait attention à ce qu'elle ressentait, bien qu'il n'ait jamais réellement compris ce qu'elle ressentait en réalité à son égard, se mit-elle à penser en faisant la moue.

Elle tressauta et réprima un hoquet de stupeur en sentant soudainement les mains de Shiryu effleurer ses épaules. « Shiryu ? » souffla-t-elle, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle éberluée en tournant sa tête vers lui.

« Tu sembles tendue » dit-il simplement en souriant tout en continuant à disposer ses mains sur les nœuds présents dans les muscles du dos de Shunrei. « Tu me soignes toujours lorsque je me blesse, et souvent tu me masses quand j'ai des douleurs dans les muscles après certains exercices difficiles… » Lui énonça-t-il calmement. « … tu prends toujours beaucoup soin de moi… » précisa-t-il en exerçant certaines pressions aux endroits stratégiques afin de dénouer les épaules de la jeune fille, « … avec douceur et patience alors que tu as toi-même énormément de travail, dans toutes la maison, le potager, les courses, pour acheter ce qu'il nous manque pour vivre » continua-t-il d'expliquer alors que Shunrei sentait doucement tous ces muscles se décontracté au contact des doigt de Shiryu, « … alors c'est normal, que aujourd'hui que j'en ai l'occasion, je te rende un peu de ce que tu m'offres au quotidien » conclut-il en remontant et en caressant doucement son cou.

Il se pencha légèrement vers le visage de la jeune femme et lui murmura « Et toi, à cet instant, tu n'as rien à dire, rien à faire mise à part me laisser faire. Tu as compris ? »

Shunrei finit par ouvrir la bouche :

« Shiryu, tu n'as pas à me rendre quoi que ce soit… » Elle ne put finir sa phrase, Shiryu l'ayant doucement mais fermement fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait apparemment pas son mot à dire.

Le jeune homme savourait la douceur de la peau de Shunrei sous ses doigts, cette sensation fit accélérer son souffle et intensifia la tentation qui le rongeait.

La condensation qui se collait à la peau de la jeune fille et qui se mêlait aux mouvements que ses mains esquissaient avec aisance lui permettait de découvrir doucement le corps si fébrile ce qui ne faisais que l'encourager à aller plus avant dans son exploration.

Son désir se faisait de plus en plus pressant, tout son être en réclamait d'avantage. N'y tenant plus il s'inclina doucement et déposa un baiser sur la peau tendre de Shunrei au niveau de son épaule.

La jeune fille tressaillit à ce contact sur sa chair mais elle n'arrêta pas les ambitions de Shiryu, une chaleur diffuse se propageait dans son ventre depuis qu'il avait commencé à la toucher, au contraire elle l'encouragea à poursuivre en exhalant un soupir de contentement.

En voyant Shunrei s'abandonner à ses caresses, Shiryu sentit d'autant plus d'ardeur à poursuivre la conquête de ses sens, il remonta lentement jusqu'à sa nuque et explora les courbes de son cou frêle et délicat avec ses lèvres et s'autorisa même à mordiller la tendre chair qui s'offrait à lui, alors que sa main disparaissait déjà sous l'eau mousseuse pour partir à la découverte du reste de son corps, sa poitrine ferme et parfaitement dessinée dont il éprouva la forme du bout des doigts, son ventre souple dans lequel se découpait gracieusement son nombril , ses hanches harmonieuses, pour finalement aller se perdre plus bas dans le velouté de son entre-jambes dont elle lui facilita l'accès.

« Je t'aime… » Réussit-il à lui souffler en un murmure a peine audible. Ses aspirations le coupant du monde réel, le séparait également de lui-même. Toutes ses peurs, ses hésitations et son contrôle s'effacèrent face à l'insatiable envie qu'il avait de la posséder entièrement.

A ces mots Shunrei ferma les yeux et laissa une larme couler le long de son visage gracile, le jeune homme la récupéra entre ses lèvres qui achevèrent leur périple sur celle de Shunrei afin de s'unir en un long et savoureux baiser.

Ils s'étaient tous deux si souvent imaginés cette scène, ils doutaient de sa réalité à présent. Un gémissement de satisfaction ayant réussi à se soustraire de la conscience de Shunrei parvint à les ramener à la réalité. Le baiser se brisa et laissa un goût d'éternité sur le palet des deux amants.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, essoufflés par la passion qui les dévorait et qu'ils avaient si longtemps réprimée. Le bras droit de Shiryu s'était emparé de la taille de Shunrei en l'enserrant et ne la lâchait plus.

La jeune fille se leva, exhibant sa nudité sous le regard émerveillé de Shiryu et l'incita à en faire de même. Une fois Shiryu debout, Shunrei se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour parvenir à atteindre les lèvres du jeune homme, lequel avait incliné son visage vers le bas pour faciliter la manœuvre de la jeune fille et l'entourait maintenant de ses bras musclés pour coller son corps encore trempé d'eau contre le sien.

Pendant le temps que dura leur baiser la jeune fille en avait profité pour déboutonner la chemise de Shiryu et profitait maintenant de la perfection de ses abdominaux et de ses pectoraux comme gravés dans du marbre par le dur entraînement qu'il s'imposait tous les jours. Elle en discerna chaque contour en faisant glisser ses mains sur le corps du jeune homme le plus lentement possible afin d'en apprécier chaque muscles et ce qui prolongea la délicieuse torture que Shiryu endurait pour son plus grand plaisir alors que son souffle devenait de plus en plus saccadé.

Les mains du jeune homme couraient sur tout le corps de Shunrei,

Après qu'il fut entièrement déshabillé Shiryu rejoignit Shunrei dans l'eau encore chaude sans la quitter une seule seconde du regard de peur qu'elle ne s'évapore comme un mirage. Ils s'allongèrent dans l'eau, Shiryu sur Shunrei alors qu'il scrutait attentivement le visage de la jeune fille recherchant le moindre signe d'hésitation afin d'avoir l'assurance qu'il ne la brusquait pas par son engouement.

Positionné au-dessus d'elle Shiryu s'attarda à dévorer son cou alors que ses doigts éprouvaient la sensibilité des mamelons de Shunrei. Les gémissements de la jeune fille le rendaient de plus en plus impatient, d'autant plus que son sexe déjà érigé entrait naturellement en contact avec l'intimité de la jeune fille. Cette friction entre les deux rendait Shiryu fou de désir, dès qu'il sentait son gland frotter délicatement les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Ces nouvelles sensations les submergeaient tous deux. La jeune fille bien que craintive voulait se livrer entièrement à Shiryu et satisfaire l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui se livrait tout entier aujourd'hui à elle.

Shiryu était nerveux, ils étaient tous deux vierges et désirait ardemment laisser un souvenir inoubliable à la jeune fille pour sa première fois tout en profitant lui-même de la douceur de celle qu'il aimait tant. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir jouir d'une telle intimité avec elle bien que l'ayant ardemment désiré et ce depuis qu'il était en âge de penser à ce genre de chose. Il ne savait et ne comprenait toujours pas comment ils en étaient tous deux arrivés là, mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, il n'en avait par ailleurs aucune envie. Le rêve qui le hantait certaines nuits et qui le laissait exalté seul dans son lit était devenu réel, il ne changerait le cours des choses pour rien au monde, tout particulièrement lorsqu'il sentait les douces et chaudes lèvres de Shunrei contre les siennes, sa peau frémissantes à chacune de ses caresses, les soupirs qu'exhalaient la jeune fille alors qu'il lui murmurait son amour au creux de l'oreille. Shiryu aventura ses mains vers le secret de l'intimité de la jeune fille, l'effleurant tendrement pour finalement la conquérir de ses doigts incertains la préparant ainsi à sa propre intrusion.

Puis il écarta délicatement les cuisses de la jeune fille, sans forcer, pour se laisser la place de s'y installer afin de la faire sienne, il se positionna de sorte à pouvoir la soumettre à ses désirs, il lui caressa doucement l'intérieur des cuisses comme pour lui demander l'autorisation de s'introduire en elle. Il interpréta les déhanchements impatients de Shunrei comme une invitation et la pénétra alors en douceur. Lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur qui l'enveloppa alors, un gémissement de satisfaction s'enfuit de ses lèvres. Il resta un moment sans bouger à l'embrasser et à profiter de la chaleur de son intimité. Cela laissa également le temps à Shunrei de s'habituer à sa présence en elle. C'était sa première fois, il ne voulait surtout pas la blesser en se laissant emporter par ses instincts.

Un regard dans sa direction et un sourire l'encouragèrent à continuer. Shiryu se mit alors lentement en mouvement savourant chacune des ondulations du corps gracieux de Shunrei. Leurs danse sensuelle et passionnée se fit alors plus intense, les mouvements de Shiryu plus rapides, chacun souhaitant satisfaire l'autre et lui rendre la passion qui lui insufflait. La pression devint bientôt insoutenable, Shunrei haletante et épuisée par le rythme effréné auquel Shiryu la soumettait, sentait une sensation pressante l'envahir prête à se libérer en une explosion de plaisir, alors que le jeune homme tentait de trouver de plus en plus loin en Shunrei et de plus en plus fort, la libération qui commençait à lui devenir indispensable dû à un étrange mélange de plaisir et de douleur qui lui venait de son membre en érection. L'heureuse conclusion de leurs ébats arriva finalement, mélangé à leurs cris et leurs gémissements de plaisir. Lorsque le plaisir atteignit son paroxysme, les deux amants se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre avec force et conviction alors que Shiryu se déversait en Shunrei et qu'elle partageait son souffle dans un dernier baiser passionné, avant que le jeune homme ne s'abatte lourdement sur elle.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, tous deux comblés du plaisir qu'ils avaient réussi à procurer à l'autre ils se séparèrent en s'embrassant amoureusement une dernière fois avant de retourner à leurs activités. Durant le reste de la journée ils ne purent s'empêcher de se lancer des regards complices et de se sourire, heureux de ce qu'ils venaient de faire et impatients de découvrir l'avenir qui s'offrait maintenant à eux.

Plus tard dans la journée, Shunrei se prépara pour descendre au village qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de là, elle avait besoin de certains ingrédients qu'elle ne pouvait obtenir par elle-même ici. Elle prit son panier d'osier et se mit en route à travers les bois sur le sentier qu'elle empruntait si souvent.

Cela faisait à peine dix minutes qu'elle s'était mise en marche qu'elle fut rejoint par Kahann, elle soupira à la pensée qu'il veuille peut-être l'accompagner jusqu'à la petite ville. A chaque fois qu'il venait avec elle il avait la mauvaise habitude de s'attirer des ennuis en provoquant tous les habitants et il l'ennuyait sur tout le trajet en s'évertuant à la mettre dans l'embarras par des paroles et des propos grossiers et vulgaires.

D'un fait exprès, il ouvrit justement la bouche afin de l'appeler :

« Eh beauté ! C'est déjà l'heure de ma petite douceur ? » Lui lança-t-il en balançant sa tête en arrière ce qui eut pour effet désordonner un peu plus ses cheveux blonds déjà en broussailles et en affichant un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

Détournant la tête, Shunrei continua sa route en silence en faisait de son mieux pour ignorer l'indésirable.

« Allez poupée, fais pas ta mauvaise tête, j'ai bien le droit à une gâterie, j'ai été très sage aujourd'hui » lui dit-il d'un air entendu tout en lui barrant le passage avec son corps.

« Laisse-moi ! J'ai des choses à faire, je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur tes idioties ! » S'énerva la jeune fille en le repoussant et en s'écartant légèrement du sentier pour pouvoir contourner son imposante stature.

Il se mit à marcher derrière elle en regardant l'ondoiement de ses hanches et de sa chute de rein, l'obligeant à toujours s'éloigner un peu plus du sentier et à s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la forêt sauvage.

Shunrei jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil rapide derrière elle afin de s'assurer que Kahann ne la suivait plus mais il était toujours en train de la suivre d'assez près. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec lui et ce n'était pas seulement dût à son comportement odieux, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui la plongeait dans un état de nervosité extrême et elle n'aimait pas la façon qu'il avait de la dévisager.

« Arrête de me suivre ! » lui ordonna-t-elle.

« Je ne te suis pas. Je vais au village comme toi, c'est tout » lui répondit Kahann calmement en continuant à la dévorer des yeux.

« Eh bien prend un autre chemin mais arrête de me coller » insista la jeune fille.

« Je ne connais pas d'autre chemin, en plus je préfère le paysage qu'il y a sur cette route » lui précisa-t-il en se rapprochant rapidement d'elle par derrière et en lui collant la main aux fesses d'une façon libidineuse.

Shunrei eut un sursaut de dégout et se retourna vers lui prestement rouge de colère, « Ne me touches pas sinon je… » Commença-t-elle furieuse, mais elle s'interrompit quand elle fit face au visage cruel qu'elle avait désormais devant les yeux.

« Sinon tu quoi ? » prononça Kahan d'un air menaçant en continuant d'avancer vers elle, « Tu vas le dire à ton petit ami Shiryu ? » proposa-t-il.

Shunrei rougit et écarquilla les yeux de confusion à la mention du nom du jeune homme. « Je… » Bredouilla-t-elle, « … je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » parvint-elle à prononcer en feignant l'innocence.

« Ah non ? Et vos ébats dans la cave, ça non plus tu ne vois pas de quoi je veux parler ? » l'interrogea-t-il malveillant.

Shunrei fut horrifié de l'entendre parler ainsi, comment savait-il ? Les avait-il espionnés ? Toutes ces questions fusaient dans l'esprit de la jeune femme et lui souleva le cœur.

« Ca… ça ne te regardes pas » s'enflamme-t-elle folle de rage en reculant pour qu'il ne lui marche pas dessus. Tout d'un coup, elle sentit quelque chose de rigide derrière elle qui l'empêcha de s'éloigner d'avantage de l'inquiétant individu un arbre. Elle était prise au piège, ignorant si elle devait vraiment se sentir menacer ou si le jeune homme en face d'elle désirait seulement la tourmenter comme à son habitude. Elle eut rapidement la réponse à cette question lorsque Kahann attrapa violemment le panier qu'elle tendait devant elle pour se protéger, le lui arracha des mains et l'envoya voler à plusieurs mètre de là.

Shunrei poussa un cri de frayeur lorsqu'il empoigna ses bras dans ses gigantesques mains et qu'il resserra fermement sa prise.

« Si Shiryu a eu droit à tes faveurs alors j'ai bien le droit d'avoir une petite récompenses moi aussi, tu ne crois pas ? » dit-il en rapprochant dangereusement son visage de celui de Shunrei, « Aujourd'hui je ne réclamerais qu'un baiser » annonça-t-il en entrouvrant ses lèvres.

« Non » supplia-t-elle.

Shunrei paralysé par la force colossale de Kahann ne pouvait ni s'enfuir, ni se défendre, elle détourna la tête et ferma les yeux espérant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve mais en sentant sa peau qui commençait à être douloureuse elle comprit qu'il s'agissait bien de la réalité qui était en train de se dérouler et qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher.

Soudain une voie autoritaire sortant de derrière Kahann se fit entendre :

« Lâche-la ! » ordonna la voix.

« Shiryu ! » s'exclama Shunrei soulagée, effectivement elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient non loin de l'endroit où le futur chevalier venait régulièrement s'entraîner. En sentant la frayeur de sa bien-aimée, il avait accourut pour la protéger et également connaître l'origine de la menace dont elle était l'objet.

« Tiens ! Mais ne serait-ce pas le héros en armure venu délivré la belle demoiselle en détresse » rétorqua Kahann sarcastique d'un ton dédaigneux en lâchant les bras de Shunrei pour se retourner vers le nouveau venu en se redressant de toute sa hauteur dans un souci d'intimidation de l'adversaire.

« Je ne veux pas me battre » précisa Shiryu bien que l'idée des mains d'un autre homme sur Shunrei faisait entré son sang et ébullition et décuplait sa fureur, « Laisse la partir et ne l'approche plus » l'avertit-il. « Shunrei, vient près de moi » dit-il à l'intention de la jeune fille d'une voix douce et rassurante en tendant la main dans sa direction.

En sentant Shunrei bouger derrière lui, Kahann vit rouge, il virevolta l'attrapa par les vêtements et la projeta contre l'arbre sur lequel elle était jusqu'à présent acculée. « Toi, tu ne bouges pas de là » lui grogna-t-il, et en se retournant vers Shiryu il profita de l'effet de surprise pour l'attaquer en balançant son poing sur lui en crachant « et toi tu ne me dis pas quoi faire ! »

Shiryu s'était attendu à une telle réaction de la part du jeune homme, il put donc aisément éviter son attaque en esquivant sur la gauche.

« Ne fuis pas ! » siffla Kahann furieux en renouvelant son attaque que cette fois Shiryu reçut de plein fouet.

S'en suivit un terrible combat, Shiryu ayant du mal à contrôler la force et les multiples attaques de son comparses d'études. Il savait que Kahann avait toujours bénéficié d'une force peu commune surpassant de loin la sienne, même si son agilité lui avait permis jusqu'ici de s'en sortir il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça bien longtemps, il commençait à s'épuiser et les coups qu'il avait jusqu'à présent accusé lui avait causé de sérieux dommages. Il avait le visage en sang, et deux ou trois côtes cassées qui l'empêchait de se déplacer correctement et suffisamment rapidement.

Il savait que Shunrei était toujours là, il entendait ses pleurs et les supplications qu'elle adressait à Kahann pour qu'il s'en aille et le laisse tranquille. Il ne devait pas perdre, il devait la protéger de cette brute, mais alors qu'il était de nouveau mis à terre Kahann lui broya le dos d'un violent coup de pied, la douleur le plongea dans une semi-inconscience, il entendait Shunrei, il ressentait les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage mais il ne parvenait plus à bouger.

Voyant son ennemi terrassé, Kahann se retourna de nouveau vers la jeune fille, affolée par l'état de son ami, elle tenta de s'élancer vers lui pour le protéger de la fureur de son agresseur, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle, l'attrapa dans sa course et l'envoya violemment rouler sur le sol. Il se maintint au-dessus d'elle en maitrisant les coups qu'elle tentait de lui donner pour se défendre.

« Alors ma belle ! On s'allonge et on écarte les cuisses pour lui, mais avec moi on joue les saintes nitouches, c'est ça ? » Éructa-t-il le visage haineux, ses yeux d'un gris profond et malveillant lançant des éclairs. Il déchira sa chemise comme s'il avait s'agit d'un mouchoir de papier et enserra sa gorge d'une seule main qu'il commença à serrer autour de sa fragile nuque.

Shunrei le suppliait, la voix pleine de sanglot et le visage maculé de larmes, de la laisser partir. Rien n'y faisait, le jeune homme ne suivait plus que ses propres désirs. En entendant le bruit d'une branche qui se brisait sous la pression derrière lui, Kahann pivota sur lui-même pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans son dos.

Il aperçut Shiryu, à moitié debout, son corps entier était enveloppé d'une aura verte, les longs cheveux bruns du jeune homme épuisé étaient hérissé et semblaient flotter dans l'air au-dessus de sa tête, ses yeux bleus, d'habitude calme et serein, reflétait plus de haine qu'il n'en croyait exister dans le monde entier.

« Je t'interdis de la toucher ! » hurla-t-il d'une voix sombre. Kahann desserra la prise qu'il avait autour du cou de Shunrei et s'élança sur le jeune homme titubant qui lui faisait face afin de lui porter une ultime attaque.

Lorsque tous deux portèrent leurs coups, une vive lumière apparut…

« Voilà » conclut finalement Shunrei, « Lorsque je me suis rendue compte de ce qui venait de se passer vous étiez tous deux allongés inconscients, tu avais la marque du Dragon sur le dos et il vous a fallu plusieurs heures pour vous réveiller » acheva-t-elle doucement.

Tandis qu'elle expliquait en détail ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ce jour, les deux jeunes gens avaient repris leurs marches dans les bois.

Shiryu, l'air concentré et soucieux continuait d'écouter patiemment. Shunrei n'avait pas décollé son regard du sol sur lequel ils avançaient à petit pas.

Il soupira, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Shunrei tourna timidement la tête vers lui, « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Quelques secondes passèrent, Shiryu semblait avoir quelques difficultés à assimiler ces nouvelles informations. Après un long silence pesant il ouvrit enfin la bouche :

« On a fait l'amour ?! » dit-il incongru en fronçant les sourcils.

Shunrei fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu mais en réalité, elle sentit son cœur près à exploser à ces mots.

« On a vraiment fait l'amour ? » répéta-t-il en affichant la moitié d'un sourire et en essayant de capter le regard de la jeune fille qui se tenait à ses côtés.

« Shiryu ! » l'arrêta-t-elle en souriant.

Il avait réussi à la détendre un petit peu et relâcha lui-même la tension qui parcourait son corps.

« Et… ça t'a plu ? » demanda-t-il la curiosité et l'excitation faisant vibrer chacun de ses membres.

« Shiryu, arrête ! » s'exclama la jeune femme, « Quelle importance ? C'était il y a longtemps, n'en parlons plus maintenant »

« C'est important pour moi » insista le chevalier du Dragon, « Alors ça t'avais plu ? » la relança-t-il.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux le savoir ? » demanda Shunrei, dont les yeux commençaient à se voiler de larmes, sur un ton de supplique pour amener le jeune homme à arrêter d'en parler.

« Pour savoir si l'on pourrait recommencer » lui souffla-t-il langoureusement au creux de l'oreille afin que son souffle glisse tendrement sur la nuque de la jeune fille.

Shunrei arrêta soudainement ça marche et s'empourpra de surprise. Elle se tourna vers son ami qui n'avait cessé de la regarder. Le regard du jeune homme brillait d'émotion et d'espoir.

« Shiryu… » Murmura-t-elle.

Il lui captura tendrement ses mains dans les siennes et se rapprocha d'elle.

« Je t'aime Shunrei… » Avoua-t-il, « Ce qui était vrai il y a si longtemps maintenant l'est toujours, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer ». Il prit une longue inspiration, il lui semblait manqué d'oxygène. « Je suis… désolé… d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'aussi… merveilleux. Et je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu as dû ressentir, mais je comprends maintenant ton attitude à mon égard ». Il pressa un peu plus ses mains entre ses doigts. « Crois-tu pouvoir, un jour,… me pardonner ? » lui demanda-t-il humblement.

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de Shunrei, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle ne faisait plus confiance à aucun de ses sens, tout cela était-il réel ? Elle l'espérait, elle en avait tellement rêvé.

Shiryu glissa tendrement sa main sous le menton de Shunrei et y effectua une légère pression afin de l'encourager à lever son visage vers lui. Après tant d'attente, de douleurs et de désirs, leurs lèvres s'unirent de nouveau en un baiser.

Ce simple contact éveilla instantanément leurs instincts et leurs sens, leurs corps brûlaient comme des braises.

Il fallait qu'il la prenne, se dit-il, qu'il la possède, il avait besoin d'elle à cet instant, il mourait d'envie de conquérir son être, son corps tout entier, une seconde première fois. Cette fois-ci le seul témoin de leur amour serait les Dieux au-dessus de leur tête.


End file.
